megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Emotion Window
The Emotion Window, known as in the Japanese games, is a mechanic introduced to the Mega Man Battle Network series, starting from Mega Man Battle Network 4. Depending on how the player performs during NetBattles, the Emotion Window can change to reflect the NetNavi's current mood, and this will affect the player's performance as long as the changes are in effect. If MegaMan.EXE is inflicted with a bug from the Navi Customizer or other sources, the Emotion Window will flicker to reflect this. A well-known, yet risky, method, is to glitch the Humor program on purpose. This results in the Emotion Window repeatedly switching between any of MegaMan's available states, allowing a lucky player to use the attack bonus of the Full Synchro or Rage states without going through the difficulty of triggering it themselves. Full Synchro Full Synchro is obtained when the player manages to perform a counter hit using a non-dimming chip attack. MegaMan glows bright blue and a pink spinning ring surrounds him. In this state, the player's next chip attack has double power, and attacking enemies will flash during the timings when they can be countered, encouraging the player to remain in Full Synchro. Full Synchro expires when MegaMan is hit by an enemy attack, or when he performs a chip attack. It cannot be accessed when MegaMan is using a Double Soul or Cross, but can be used while he is in Beast Out. Full Synchro can also be initiated while the player is controlling another Navi. In Mega Man Battle Network 4, a hidden karma meter is established, which decreases with each Dark Chip use, but increases with each battle completed without using them. Having this karma meter maxed out lets MegaMan stand a chance of entering Full Synchro each time his chip attack hits, even if it's not a counter hit. Anxious MegaMan turns Anxious when he takes multiple hits without successfully retaliating. While Anxious, MegaMan is unable to perform Double Soul. In Mega Man Battle Network 4, Dark Chips also become available for MegaMan to use. This state can be lifted by successfully retaliating, and even entering Full Synchro. The Anxious state is unavailable in Mega Man Battle Network 6. A hidden karma meter in Battle Network 4 is established after the introduction of Dark Chips, and this meter decreases with each use of a Dark Chip. If karma is low enough, MegaMan can begin the battle Anxious, which makes Dark Chips available for use immediately. Dark Soul The Dark Soul state is obtained when the player has used a Dark Chip. MegaMan turns dark, gains access to the DS Navi chips and other Battle Chips exclusive to Evil MegaMan, but is unable to use SP Navi chips and other chips such as Sanctuary. MegaMan also loses the ability to use Double Souls (except Dark Soul) or enter Full Synchro. Once per battle, if MegaMan would be deleted, he remains at 1 HP and unites with his Dark Soul. Through this unique Double Soul, MegaMan turns completely black, becoming invincible but uncontrollable for several seconds. He then moves and attacks randomly with Buster shots, loaded chips, or any chips and Program Advances which the player has previously used. If MegaMan has used enough Dark Chips, he can start the battle in Dark Soul state. In Mega Man Battle Network 4, this also means that Dark Chips become available for use immediately. Due to the destruction of Nebula and the Dark Chip factory at the end of Mega Man Battle Network 5, Dark Soul cannot be accessed in Mega Man Battle Network 6. Because no other Navi has a Dark Emotion Window programmed into them, other Navis under the player's control cannot use Dark Chips - they will simply fail to work (like an Atk+10 chip on its own) if the player attempts to use one that way. Angry If MegaMan takes over 300 damage in one hit, or just broke free from a status effect without any effort in reducing its duration, he enters an Angry state. Here, he gains Super Armor, meaning his attacks cannot be interrupted, and his next chip attack has doubled strength. Unlike Full Synchro, Angry does not expire when MegaMan gets hit, but instead dissipates over time, or once he uses a chip attack. Pinch Available only in the DS remake of Mega Man Battle Network 5, the Pinch state triggers if the player performs poorly in battle, like taking a large amount of damage and falling to low HP. The player can then blow into the microphone to give the current Navi 2 of the following bonuses: *Instant Full Synchro *Free 100 HP Barrier *300 HP restored This state can be obtained while controlling any Navi. Tired Replacing the Worried state in Mega Man Battle Network 6, the Tired state is obtained once MegaMan's emotion counter reaches 0 due to use of Beast Out. Much like the Worried state, MegaMan cannot enter Full Synchro, though he is still capable of using Crosses (each Cross has a unique sprite if initiated while Tired). If MegaMan attempts to initiate Beast Out a second time during battle, he instead enters Beast Over, where he goes completely berserk for a turn. If MegaMan enters a battle in this state, he cannot initiate Beast Out or Beast Over at all. Double Soul, Cross, Beast Out When MegaMan enters any of the above transformations, his Emotion Window changes accordingly to reflect it. While the transformation is in effect, MegaMan cannot enter any other emotional state. Beast Out is an exception, being able to use Full Synchro. Crosses also have their own sprites if they are used while MegaMan is Tired. Double Souls and Beast Out use a timer on the right edge of the Emotion Window. Once said timer reaches zero, the transformation expires. Exhausted If MegaMan has yet to finish off the opponent after entering Beast Over in Mega Man Battle Network 6, he enters the Very Tired state the moment the Custom Gauge fills and Beast Over expires. MegaMan suffers from a severe HP glitch that will rapidly plummet his health gauge to 1, his Buster stats are all reduced to 1, and he cannot initiate any transformations. Category:Mega Man Battle Network series